The End of the Savior
by Jenny-Jay-21
Summary: Set after Emma learns about the end of her story (6x01) – my take Emma's future.


**The End of the Savior**

 **Once Upon a Time**

 **CaptainSwan**

 **Oneshot**

 **Set after Emma learns about the end of her story (6x01) – my take Emma's future.**

* * *

A moment ago I saw a glimpse of my future or more correctly the end of my story, in my vision I died right in front of my parents, my son and Killian. It left me terrified and not because I'm gonna die, no because my family had to watch it happen. The girl… She said the past and the present could be changed, but not the future.

In this moment though I can't really think straight, my life has been in danger more times than I can even count, but to know that my life will end a day not too far from now is terrifying. I've never felt this kind of fear in my entire life, because I've always believed that somehow it would all be okay in the end.

I think back to how I left things with Killian only moments ago and that alone has me running out of the woods, I need to find him. The last thing I did was to push him away and after all we have been through it can't end this way. We just got our lives back after we both stopped being the dark one, Killian came back from the underworld and for what? For us to be separated again, no I refuse to believe fate can be that cruel.

I'm out of the woods now walking towards Granny's because I know that's where he went, I see him from outside. He's sitting there drinking alone and not just because I hurt him, because he only has me and this right here is why I'm so terrified. What will happen to him if I die? There's only so much pain a person can take and I know he's strong, in fact I know he's the strongest man I know, but even the strongest can fall. I walk inside and take a seat beside him.

"I thought you needed to be alone." He says barely looking at me.

"I changed my mind." I say honestly. "Can I have one of those?" I ask gesturing to the drink in his hand. He looks at me briefly before pushing a glass my way. "Thanks." I say as I take it.

"You're in a better mood." He says still hurt and worried.

"Yeah." I smile at him.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" He asks with eyes full of worry.

"Yes, I'll tell you everything just not here." I almost whisper because I might be willing to tell him what's going on, but I don't want all of Storybrooke to know at least not tonight.

"Alright then." He says swallowing his drink and I do the same.

"Come." I whisper taking his hand in mine.

I lead him out, I know he knows that's something is off with me because for some reason he's always been able to read me like an open book. That's why I know lying to him won't do much good plus he would never forgive me for not coming clean about this. The walk to our house is in complete silence and I know that the wheels are turning in his head, I lead him inside.

"Emma, please… Tell me what's going on." He says letting me see how vulnerable he is and I don't doubt for a moment that I'm the only one who gets to see him this way.

"Killian… Before I tell you this… Promise me that you'll listen." I ask and he nods in agreement, I continue. "Alright… All day I've been seeing these pieces of a future… My future… I just couldn't make out anything so I honestly couldn't tell you what was going on because I didn't know. I went to see Mr. Hide…" He interrupts me instantly.

"Emma! Why would you do that?" He asks scared and frustrated.

"Let me finish." I say calmly and he nods once more. "He told me that he knew what was going on with me and to find out I had to follow the bird in the woods."

"That's what you looked at when you told me to go?" He asks putting the pieces together.

"Yes." I nod. "I followed the bird and I was met by a girl… She never introduced herself, but she knew my name and she knew why I was there… I asked her to show me what I was already given pieces of and she did…" I stop and for a moment I have no words.

"What did you see?" He asks fearfully as he sees in my eyes what I'm unable to say.

"I was fighting someone dressed in a black rope… I don't know who it was or why, but the me in this future seemed to know… I was fighting, but losing… My parents, Henry and you came running towards me as I lost the sword… I told this person that I wouldn't let him or her hurt either of you and I tried to use my magic to stop it, but like today my hand began shaking and before I could react this person stabbed me with the sword…" The look on Killian's face makes me stop for a moment before I say the rest. "I asked her if there was another way, but she told me no. She told me that on the day I saw I'll die that I can't change my fate… My first instinct way to tell you that I'm fine and to try to deal with this alone, but after what happened when I was the dark one… I guess I just realized that I don't want to go through this alone and if I'm gonna die then I want to enjoy whatever time I have left." I whisper the last part and almost before I say the last word Killian's lips are on mine expressing his love, his frustration and his fear.

"You're not gonna die love… I won't let that happen… I didn't return from the underworld to lose you all over again." His voice cracks and I know he's scared.

"I won't lose you either… We've been through too much to lose each other now and I won't do it, I can't lose you again." I whisper.

"You won't, love." He promises me and I know he means it with his whole heart.

"There's something else… I don't entirely believe it…" I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks with slight hope in his voice.

"In this vision… You all just stopped running towards me… You pulled Henry closer so that he wouldn't see me die almost as if you knew I was gonna die… I know you Killian and I know that even if everyone else stopped running because they thought it was too late… I know you wouldn't have stopped running even though I would have wanted you to stay safe you would have risked your life to save me." I say believing it with my entire being.

"Of course I would… I love you and if you think for one moment that I would ever accept losing you… that I wouldn't keep running then you're very much mistaken…" He says heatedly and it makes me whole body tingle like it did this morning when we were making out on the couch before we were rudely interrupted.

"I know… That's why I don't believe it not even for a second… It makes sense thought for whatever were facing to make me believe that I'll die, so that I'll either shut you all out and try to do it alone or run to save my own skin either way it would make me vulnerable to whatever's coming our way this time… That is why I believe that we can win if we do this together and yes it could be true, but at least then I'll die knowing I did everything I could and that I lived thought these quiet moments we sometime have…" I whisper as I wrap my arms around his shoulder and pulling him as close to me as I possibly can.

"And right now is a quiet moment…" He whispers like he once did back when I was afraid of my feelings for him.

"This time we'll enjoy it to the fullest." I say against his lips before they connect with mine and I give in to it instantly letting myself melt against him.

I let myself get lost in him as I have many times before, but this would be the first time since he returned from the underworld. I just need him almost more than I need to breathe and when I think back to how much we fought for each other back in Camelot, here and the underworld this potential fate is just cruel.

I plan on surviving this along with my family that Killian is now a part of, I'm not gonna give up I'll fight to stay here to live. I deepen the kiss as if to express how much I need him and how scared I am; I've never loved anyone the way I love him. I begin to undo his west when he pulls away for a moment.

"What are you doing, love?" He asks with a hungry glimpse in his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I thought we should get a chance to start where we left off this morning…" I whisper against his lips before I dive in for more.

* * *

Hi everyone,

I wrote this oneshot because I'm not too happy with the chance of Emma dying, I don't think it's fair… Emma being Emma she'll probably push everyone away until she can't anymore. However, I believe that what she saw was a trick. Jafar, it all seemed like he could be behind this… That girl seemed like it could have been him in disguise, I think he's trying to make Emma doubt herself and believe that she'll die. I think he knows she will push everyone away and try to do it all alone which is what he wants… He wants to make her vulnerable which she wouldn't be if she had her family beside her. I believe that this vision was a possible ending to her story, meaning the ending where she pushed everyone away to save them and that will get her killed…

Bottom line, I don't think Emma will die. She might try to hide this from her parents, Henry and Killian, but he won't stop until he knows what's up with her just like he didn't stop when she was the dark one.

Anyway, I hope you like this oneshot. I was debating with myself whether or not I was gonna make this a M-rated story, but I'm not too sure ;) Which is why I put it here in the M-rated section. Let me know what you think :)

By the way, am I the only one who thinks that CaptainSwan didn't get enough screen time in 6x01? It was less then 3 minutes they got and I think that's too bad and with everything they've gone through I just would have liked to see them happy for at least one episode…


End file.
